Our Fight Is Not Over (A 100 AU & Bellarke story)
by hopeforfall1
Summary: A 100 AU where Bellamy stays behind with Clarke. They will find a way to survive this, together.
1. Chapter 1, Our Fight Is Not Over

"Oh come on, Clarke.." Bellamy mumbled, staring at the door.  
Raven peeked out of the rocket, "Bellamy.." Ravens voice broke a little as she watched Bellamy staring at the doors, waiting for _her_.  
Bellamy turned around to face her.  
"I know, Raven." , his voice came out strained as he came to the realization of leaving Clarke behind. His boyish features were now prominent, a sad look buried deep into his face.  
Raven turned around to the rest of the group,  
Monty sat forward a little, "Is she back?" He asked, his voice full of hope.  
Raven looked down, shaking her head. "No.." She trailed off.  
Monty sat back, looking down. Harper reached over, placing her hand on his leg to comfort him.  
Emori and John exchanged a look. Even after all they had been through, he was sad at the idea of leaving Clarke behind. If Raven was capable of forgiving him for what he had done, then he was damn sure Clarke would too.

Raven turned back to face Bellamy.  
"Bellamy, we need to go.. The radiation's already affecting the avionics. It's now or never"  
Bellamy kept his eyes locked on the door, his heart breaking as each second went on.  
He took a deep breath, turning around and heading toward the rocket.  
Raven could see the pain on Bellamy's face as he climbed into the rocket with them.  
She sat down, starting to prepare everything for their launch.

Bellamy couldn't look at the rest of the crew, he couldn't face his friends knowing that he would be leaving her behind, leaving their leader behind. He knew in his mind that this was exactly what Clarke would want, but every single part of him was screaming that he couldn't do it.

"Can't we just wait a little longer?" Monty asked sadly.  
Raven looked to Monty and shook her head.

A million things began to race around in Bellamy's mind.  
"We've been through a lot together, you and I.." their earlier conversation stood out the most in his mind.  
It was like she was telling him goodbye, as if she knew what was going to happen.  
The idea made an aching knot form in his chest.  
Since the idea was brought up, Clarke had kept up hope for the night blood.  
She was confident it would work, her confidence and optimism was what always inspired Bellamy.  
She was a leader, a fighter.  
That was it, she was a fighter.  
"Our fight is not over" he recalled telling this to Clarke as she began her speech.  
He raised his hand to his chest, where she had earlier placed her hand, giving him a speech about how he used his heart.  
But she was the head, she was the leader. They go together.  
"Our fight is not over. _Our fight_ " he repeated in his head.  
And that was it.

Bellamy looked up, "I'm sorry.." he started as he unbuckled his restraints.  
"No, what the hell are you doing?" John asked, looking over to Bellamy.  
Raven shook her head, not taking her eyes off the work she was doing.  
"Bellamy, we do not have time for this. We can't wait" her tone was a bit harsh, but she was scared. They all were.  
"I'm not asking you to wait, I'm telling you to go." Bellamy said with confidence as he stood out of his seat.  
"Bellamy no, you can't go.." Harper started, looking to Monty.  
But Monty understood. Maybe a few days ago, he wouldn't have. But after what happened to Jasper, he did.  
Monty looked up to Bellamy, nodding. The two exchanged a small smile, which meant everything to Bellamy.  
"Bellamy, what are you thinking?" Echo asked, a bit hurt that he would abandon them.  
"I can't leave, not with out her. We will find a way, she always does." he said with a small smile.  
"Bellamy, sit down. I know this is hard, but you can't do this." Raven looked to Bellamy, her eyes pleading with him to stay.  
"Raven, I have to.. I love her" Bellamy's voice was soft, a sudden contrast to his usual deep tone.  
A few tears fell down Raven's cheek, "I know. I know you do, but we need you" she protested.  
"Raven, you're a mechanical genius, plus you have Monty. Murphy is gonna keep you all on your toes. You have each other" he placed a hand on Ravens shoulder, lightly squeezing it to comfort her. But she still couldn't accept it.  
"Bellamy, this was her choice. She knew exactly what she was doing. You can't do this" Echo repeated.  
"He's not gonna do it.." John snapped as he began unbuckling.  
Bellamy moved quickly, climbing out of the rocket and pulling the door shut before John could reach him.  
Tears were now falling down his cheeks as he stared at his friends, sitting safely in the pod.  
"Damn it, Bellamy!" John screamed, the pain obvious in his voice as he fell back into his seat.  
Raven looked at Bellamy through the tiny window of the pod.  
The few seconds that they looked at each other were heavy, feeling like years crashing down on them.  
Raven felt her heart clench as she gave Bellamy a nod, "May we meet again" she mouthed to him.  
That was all he needed, he turned and ran back into the lab as the hatch closed, securing them into their fate.

Bellamy made his way through the lab, a smile slightly growing as he heard the rocket take off.  
He knew they would be safe, they could do this.  
He was confident about everything he said.  
Raven **was** a genius, Monty too. And Murphy definitely would keep things interesting.  
The thought made Bellamy laugh.  
But his smile soon started to waver as he looked around the bunker for Clarke.  
His walking became running, "Clarke? Clarke?!" He called out desperately.  
As he searched for her, calling out to her, he began to get this sinking feeling.  
It swelled up in his chest, almost smothering him.  
He lingered by the area where Clarke would have come in, where she would have been safe.  
"Come on, Clarke. I'm here." He said out loud, waiting for her to burst in and run into his arms.

But then, it started. The wave was coming.  
It shook the bunker slightly, there was a faint roar he swore he could hear.  
A noise that lingered in the back of his mind, as if it was just his mind playing cruel tricks on him.  
He began to back away, shaking his head as he began to call out.  
"No! No, no no! Clarke!" He screamed, the pain in his chest bursting.  
Bellamy fell to his knees, his face falling into his hands.  
In the short time that Bellamy thought Clarke was dead, it crushed him.  
The weight sat on his chest like water and he felt as if he was drowning.  
The silence that followed was deafening.  
"I left..I left them and I still lost her" He cursed himself, feeling angry at himself for not being able to save her.

"Bellamy?" a voice called from behind him, breaking the painful silence.  
The voice was soft and all too familiar. It was _her_ voice.

 _ **R & R are always appreciated :) Sorry to leave this on a bit of a cliff-hanger, but I intend to continue this story, so gotta leave it some place :) I really hope that you all enjoy this! I was so excited writing it (And super emotional ha!)**_


	2. Chapter 2, Princess

"Raven, Bellamy... If you can hear me, don't wait" Clarke's heart sank as she spoke those words into the radio.  
She knew she didn't have enough time to make it back, not if she was going to do this properly.  
She wanted to save her friends, she needed to save them.  
Even if it meant her death.  
That was a decision she had made before and one she would make again. For them, for _him._  
She packed up the gear, slinging that bag over her shoulder and then sliding the other arm in so that it was secure.  
She took a deep breath, looking up at the climb she had ahead of her.  
She began to climb.  
Once she reached the top of the tower, she began pulling the gear back out.  
"Sat-star-one, Sat-star-one" She repeated over and over as she began to plug things in.  
"Dish not aligned" it began.  
"Come on, turn!" she called out, banging her hand on the side of the box.  
"Manual override recommenced" it instructed.  
Clarke looked up to the large satellite dish above her.  
"Oh seriously" she mumbled to herself as she began to climb higher.  
She held tightly with one hand, leaning over to reach the edge of the dish with her other.  
She groaned as she pulled it in one direction, looking down to the tablet.  
The red bar was still flashing.  
"Come on" She said out loud as she pulled it another way.  
She did it a few more times until the green light came on.  
"Yes!" She called out happily and carefully climbed back down.  
With a smile, she clicked the send button.  
She was successful in her task, feeling proud of herself.  
She watched the rocket start to make it's way up.  
Seeing her friends making their way to safety was a relief to her, however the sudden realization of how _alone_ she was, set in.  
It brought her back to the first days here on earth.  
She could recall the nervous feeling set in her stomach as she sat on that drop ship, waiting for what The Ground had to offer them.  
She could remember the feeling of anger and nerves as Bellamy pushed aside her logic to open that door. But she couldn't forget the feeling of her first moments on the ground. It _was_ everything she dreamed of.  
The drawings she had made all of her life, were real. It was real and right in front of her.  
But they would soon be destroyed all over again.  
The taunting roar of the wave brought Clarke from her thoughts.  
The orange haze was off in the distance, approaching her.  
Still it looked like it was hanging out there, tormenting her.  
She began her climb down off the tower.  
Once she reached the ground, she pulled out her radio again.  
Clicking in the button, "May we meet again" she spoke into the radio, knowing there really was no point in it.

 _She saved them._  
 _She didn't know it for sure, but the crew_ _ **was**_ _able to dock, they got the door open, Raven got her space walk and they were safe._

She began to run.  
She went as fast as she could and on her way, tripped. Hitting the ground hard, she thought nothing of it.  
Once she reached the entrance to Becca's bunker, she stopped.  
She let out a sigh, looking around at her surroundings.  
It made her chest ache at the thought of what would soon fill the land.  
Clarke made her way into the bunker, sealing those thoughts away behind her.  
She didn't hesitate in making her way down to the lab.  
 _She had just missed him._  
She looked over to the area where the rocket used to be.  
She was deep in her thoughts, of her friends, how she could contact the bunker and what her next move from here would be, when she heard the faint sound of someones voice.  
She snapped to alert. She pulled off her helmet and set it aside.  
"You're hearing things, Clarke" she told herself, but she didn't really believe it.  
But this time, the noise seemed a bit louder.  
Her head snapped up again, "Bellamy?" she said out loud, recognizing his voice.  
She dropped what she was looking at down on the table and ran.  
Part of her hoped she was hallucinating, he couldn't have stayed behind.  
Another part of her hoped it was real, as selfish as that was.  
But when she reached the long hallway, she saw him.  
"No! No, no no! Clarke!" The pain in his voice made her feel sick as she approached him.  
"Bellamy?" She asked softly, still unsure if this was real or not.

"Bellamy?" her voice rang in his head and relief washed over him.  
"Princess?" He returned, bringing back her nickname.  
He turned around slowly.  
 _There she was. Safe._  
His eyes widened a bit, "Clarke?" he repeated her name for what felt like the hundredth time, but this time with relief instead of fear.  
She shook her head, "W-what.." she began, but was interrupted by him.  
He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms tightly around her.  
He held her tightly against his strong chest, as if they could stay there forever.  
She let out a small sigh, wrapping her arms around him and holding onto him just as desperately.  
They stayed there, making up for the time they thought they had both lost each other.  
"Bellamy, why are you here.." Clarke started, pulling back out of his arms.  
Bellamy had his eyes closed as he held on to Clarke, "Clarke I couldn't.." He began, but as he opened his eyes and looked down to her, he noticed the red patches spreading on her face.  
"No.." he took a hold of her shoulders.  
She tilted her head, "What is it?" She asked, but soon knew exactly what it was.  
She was so consumed in trying to forget her loneliness, and then seeing Bellamy there with her, she didn't really pay attention to how _awful_ she felt.  
"Did you tear your suit?" he asked worriedly, spinning her around and running his hands over it.  
There it was. A tear going down the back of her suit.  
She turned back around to face him, shaking her head. "It'll be okay.." she started.  
But she began to feel dizzy, her vision going blurry.  
Clarke was confident the night blood would work, but Bellamy wasn't.  
His doubts were backed up by the look of Clarke.  
 _She looked like hell, like death._  
She began to sway back and forth a bit, her stomach turning.  
Her entire body jerked forward and she began to cough up blood.  
The thick, black blood puddled on the floor in front of her.  
Bellamy rushed forward, helping to hold her up.  
"No Clarke, you can't do this to me." his voice broke, the pain was once again set in his face.  
She waved it off, "I'll be fine. It's going to work" she was still holding out hope.  
Bellamy helped her back to her feet and she gave him a small smile.  
But as she took a step forward, she stumbled again.  
Bellamy caught her, moving her up into his arms.  
"You're not going to leave me" Bellamy started, trying his best to match Clarke's optimism, but the pain and fear was obvious in his voice. "Our fight is not over" he repeated to her as he began to carry her back towards the lab where he could care for her.

 _ **R & R is always appreciated! I am so in love with this story and I have so many ideas for it. I hope that you all really enjoy it 3 **_


	3. Chapter 3, Spacewalk

"Initiating countdown.." Raven began.

The computer voice hummed again, "Go for launch in T-Minus 10, 9," it began counting down.

"This is wrong" John snapped.

Emori reached over, taking his hand, trying to comfort him.

But he couldn't look at her.

"They are going to die. You know that, Raven" John said angrily, looking to her.

But Raven didn't respond to him.

The pod began to shake as they began their launch.

"May we meet again" Raven repeated out loud.

Echo was curious of their saying. She always held herself to certain standards, wanting to keep herself honorable for her King and for her people. This seemed like an honorable thing. An honorable way to go, as much as she hated leaving her friend behind. She was beginning to understand it, just like Monty had.

The pod continued to rattle as they made their climb to the sky.

Each of them held tightly to their restraints except Raven, who had a smile on her face.

"Almost there" Raven said, reassuringly as she watched the screen.

"Booster separation in 3, 2, 1" The computer noted.

The pod had one last jerk before going calm.

"Booster separation complete"

Everything was eerily still and quiet.

"Welcome to Zero G, boys and girls" Raven said excitedly.

The team looked around curiously as they began to feel the affects.

John started reaching to unbuckle his restraint,

"No floating. You know our oxygen is limited, if you float your heart rate will go up and you'll burn oxygen" Raven warned.

John let out a bit of a huff.

Raven just rolled her eyes at him.

"Computer, engage navigation system, preset coordinates" Raven said clearly.

"Get me to that door and I'll gladly do the rest" she added.

"Preset coordinates engaged" it responded.

"We should be getting the first look at the ring, right about now.." She started as it came into view.

"The lights.." Harper pointed out.

"She did it" Monty said with a smile.

They all took a moment of silence for their friends.

The idea of moving on without them was beginning to set in.  
It was frightening to think about.  
From day one, they both had been their leader.  
Even if they didn't exactly agree with Bellamy's choices, or see the reasoning behind Clarkes.  
Echo felt as if she was betraying Bellamy, again.

"May we meet again" Echo repeated the words she had heard from Raven.

They all looked over to her curiously.

She gave them a small smile.

"Right.. Suiting up" Raven said as she began to unbuckle her restraint.

She started to float up.

"Wow.." Emori mumbled as she watched Raven with a huge grin on her face.

She looked over to John, making sure he was looking at the experience that was so new to her.

Echo watched Raven with wide, slightly fearful eyes. "Skaikru.." She mumbled to herself.

Raven spun herself around and took a hold of the handle on the hatch, turning it.

They all reached over to help her open it and then help her down into it.

With-in minutes, Raven was getting her spacewalk.

She made her way to the door, bumping into it with a light huff.

"Here goes nothing" She said with excitement as she pressed the button.

But nothing happened.

"Warning, Oxygen at 18%" chimed in.

"Damn it.. Come on" She tried one more time, but again nothing happened.

Raven turned, looking back towards where her friends were waiting.

Harper was now by the window, watching Raven.

"15%, there is 10 minutes of air left" John stated.

"I've got 17% " Emori added, looking up at him.

"Great, at least I won't have to watch you die" he responded.

Emori gave him a look, tilting her head.

"We left them behind and we're still gonna die anyway" John said with more frustration.

"They can do this, she'll figure it out" Monty said reassuringly.

"At least Bellamy and Clarke will have a quick dea.." John started, but was interrupted.

"No, wait. Look.." Harper said.

Raven tried the button one more time and it worked.

"She did it.." Monty said happily.

Raven pulled the lever down as the hangar doors began to creep open.

She began to feel more hopeful, but that was soon washed down.

"Oxygen level critical" the computer chimed in.

"Oh God.." Raven mumbled as she turned, starting to make her way back.

"Home sweet home, huh?" John teased as he and Echo carried the machine down the hall.

Harper and Emori had Raven between them, helping her down the hall.

"There's an access panel down at the end of the hallway" Raven was struggling to speak.

"Oxygen level critical" the computer reminded them.

"She's out of air, what do we do?" Harper asked worriedly

"We share!" Emori responded.

They continued down to the end of the hall.

"Put her down near the vent, that's where the air will arrive first" Monty said as he caught up with them.

"Know where this goes, Monty?" John asked.

Monty stopped in front of them, "Yeah. I'll have to talk you through it.

Raven began gasping as the computer again reminded them "Oxygen level, critical"

Emori and Harper helped her down.

John and Echo sat the machine down next to Monty.

Emori began to take her oxygen out.

"No, no. We'll use mine" John insisted as he kneeled down beside them.

"No, I have more" Emori urged.

John gave her a look but nodded, "Okay fine, get her helmet."

Emori carefully lifted the helmet from Raven as John pulled the oxygen out, placing the mask to her face.

As Emori and Harper tended to Raven, John moved back to Monty.

He began removing the panel.

Pulling on it as hard as he could, it wouldn't break loose.

"Oh come on" John mumbled as he tugged.

Monty looked back at the girls.

Harper was now laying back against the wall, gasping for air.

"Come on John, hurry up. Harper is running out of air" Monty urged.

"Oh move" Echo snapped a she stepped over, slightly pushing John out of the way and in one motion jerking the panel off.

She set it aside, "I got Harper, go" She said as she went over to kneel in front of Harper.

She helped her to get her helmet off and they began sharing oxygen.

Monty and John both knelt in front of the panel.

"Okay, get the tube" he instructed.

John pulled the long tube loose, doing as Monty said.

Emori continued sharing oxygen with Raven.

Now Echo and Harper were sharing.

"Okay, what next" John asked, looking to Monty.

Monty laid his head back, struggling to breathe.

"Okay, You need to connect the Ark power to the generator conduits. Look for a red and black wire" Monty instructed.

John fumbled with the wires.

Emori held the mask for Raven, but she began shaking her head.

Emori brought it to herself to test it, It was gone.

"John, you need to hurry.." Emori gasped.

"I got it, I got it" John called, pulling the wire down as he began connecting them.

Harper nodded for Echo to take her turn, but now theirs was out too.

They began gasping.

Harper slouched over against Monty.

Now he was out of air also.

His head fell back and his eyes closed.

"Okay I got it..." John looked up to Monty.

"No, No. Come on Monty!" He reached over and pulled his helmet off, shaking him slightly.

"It's connected, What do I do!" He called out.

"Flip the breaker.." Monty barely got out.

"Okay, okay. Hang on" John mumbled as he reached into the panel, feeling around for the switch. He flipped it.

He waited for it to kick on, but he was already out of air.

Slouching over like the rest of them, the entire team was unconscious.

-  
 **R & R is always appreciated :) **  
**Sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger (Am I though?)**  
 **I'll be writing the next chapter soon though. I was so excited to write about the team on the Ark, so I hope that you enjoy it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4, For Their Honor

The young boy stared into the mirror.  
His features were pale, tired.  
His face was sunken.  
The boy was sick, he was dying.  
This boy, was John.  
The tall man came barreling into the room.  
"I got your medicine. Everything is gonna be okay.." his father reassured him.  
He knelt down behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders.  
But the soft moment with his father was cut short when the guards burst into the room.  
They took a hold of the man, dragging him back.  
John turned around, the room seemed to melt into the Ark, to the place where they floated people.  
There was no time, John could do nothing.  
The hatch opened and John watched his Father be swept away.  
The young boy turned around, crying.  
He was facing the mirror once again, this time his Mother was behind him.  
Her once elegant features were now worn around the edges.  
She looked worse off then he did.  
"You did this! You killed him! This was all your fault!" His Mother cried out at him.

But the nightmare was cut short.

The hum of the vent began and they had air.

John jerked back awake, gasping in air.

"It worked.." he mumbled to himself.

He leans over pulling Monty down closer to the vent.

Scooting across the floor, he pulled Emori and Raven down.

Monty gasped as well, opening his eyes.

"Harper!" he called, taking a hold of her the best he could.

He pulled her closer to him, down to closer to the vents with a grunt, pain shooting through his hands.

The rest of the team began to wake up, taking in the air that was now given to them.

John began to laugh uncontrollably.

Emori smiled up at him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

Echo watched them, smiling.

Monty pulled Harper closer in to him, softly kissing her forehead.

They did it.

John stood up, raising his arms in the air.

"Welcome to the Ark, bitches" he called out triumphantly.

Raven smiled up at him, swatting at his leg.

"You son of a bitch, I can't believe you did it" she laughed.

John tilted his head back, letting out a triumphant cry.

Emori did the same.

Monty laughed, squeezing Harper as he joined in.

Even Echo joined in, letting out a triumphant battle cry that she was used to.

They were alive.

Raven let them celebrate for only a few more minutes before they needed to continue working.

They had life support, food and water for about two months. Plus whatever ever they could scavenge that was left behind. They were holding out hope for some medical supplies.

But they still had a lot of work to do.

Raven and Monty, with the help of Harper, set up a Mech headquarters where they could begin working on future plans.

Raven sent Emori and John to scavenge anything useful they could find.

They were able to find a great deal of medical supplies luckily.

Echo was in charge of finding them some rooms.

She never was much of a "nesting" type person, but she actually enjoyed the task.

That's what Grounders did, they were able to adapt, survive with what they had.

She managed to make up fairly nice rooms for them.

The team spent a lot of time working on securing their future on the Ark, but were grateful for the moment they could rest.

Monty and Harper were in their room.

"Hmm, who knew grounders could be good at home improvement" Monty teased as he lay in bed with Harper.

She was tucked in close beside him, her head resting on his chest.

"Who ever knew we would see grounders in space" she returned.

They both laughed.

But Harper stopped.

They all had been so busy the past week, they didn't really have time to slow down and think about everything.

"Monty?" Harper started, moving to lay on her stomach, but propped herself up on her elbows, looking at Monty.

He tilted his head to look at her.

"Why didn't you try to stop Bellamy?" she asked a bit sadly.

Monty felt a twinge in his chest, her tone hinted that maybe she blamed him.

He let out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

"You were going to leave me. You had your mind made up that you wanted everything to just be over" Monty pointed out.

"I know, Monty. I'm sorry.. I-I was just scared!" she said as tears well up in her eyes.

"Exactly, you were scared. You thought that way was easier. Same with Jasper. So much happened to him.." Monty trailed off.

He missed Jasper so much.

"He was hurt and he was scared. What he chose to do, no matter how much it hurt me, was his choice. He got his own ending" Monty sat up and Harper joined him, moving to sit beside him.

"I'm glad that you came with me, I know it's because you love me. You know that I will take care of you, and for you, your ending would be with me. That's how it was for Bellamy. He loved her. He was ready to face whatever the hell was in store for him, as long as it was with Clarke" Monty looked over to Harper.

"You don't hate him for abandoning us?" she asked.

Monty shook his head, "No. I don't hate him. We all have made terrible decisions, from the moment we set foot on earth and maybe even before. If I faulted him, If I faulted anyone, on the decisions they made for the ones they loved, then I would be alone".

Harper rest her head against Monty's shoulder.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he responded, leaning his head against hers.

John looked over to Emori who was sleeping in his bed.

He smiled at how peaceful she looked.

John recalled their earlier conversation;

"I just can't believe it. We're in space, John!" She cooed happily as she tossed her shoes aside and climbed into the bed.

She pat the space beside her.

He shook his head, giving her a smirk as he climbed into bed with her.

She rest her head on his bare chest.

"It's amazing. I finally feel safe. We don't have to run anymore.." she began,

But John pulled her in close, kissing her deeply.

He pulled her so she was over him now.

He pushed her hair back out of her face.

"On the ground, in the sky, hell even in the sea, I won't let anything happen to you" he smirked once again before kissing her.

He meant what he said to her, he would keep her safe no matter what.

But the thought of what it took to get them here still haunted him.

He left her sleeping in his bed, quietly sneaking out.

He walked down the long hallway until he reached the large window.

Looking down at the Earth that now looked more like hell.

"It was your fault" the words of his Mother echoed in his head.

"You did this, it was your fault. You killed him, you killed them. You can't protect her, you betrayed them" the words taunted him, driving him to the edge.

"No!" he shouted, pressing his palms to the glass.

He was breathing heavy, pressing his forehead to the glass.

"I didn't do this.." he whispered sadly.

He noticed the bottle of whiskey that Jaha had left on the ledge.

He picked it up, popping the top off.

He raised it to his lips, but before taking a swig, Raven interrupted him.

"Hey! That's for everyone and certainly not for today" She protested as she stepped closer to him. She jerked the bottle from his hand, replacing the top on it.

"Well what the hell is it meant for then?" He questioned.

"Once we establish comm with the bunker, once we're fully out of the woods, we can fully celebrate" she set the bottle back down on the ledge and crossed her arms.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, what's going on?" She added, her snarky tone had softened.

"We left them behind.. we betrayed them" he turned back to face the window.

"We didn't betray them, they knew exactly what they were doing" Raven protested.

"No! You were going to leave her! You were going to leave her behind and that's why he stayed! If you had just waited.." Johns voice broke slightly.

"We couldn't wait! If we did, we would all be dead. They didn't want that. John, you know Clarke would have done anything to make sure we were safe. It's what she's always done, she would make that decisions a thousand times over" Raven shook her head.

John wasn't the only one hurting, he sure as hell didn't get to act like he was.

"We had time!" He pushed, the anger growing in his voice.

"Murphy!" she snapped, "You always do this! Don't act like the victim here, don't act as if you're the only person hurting! He was my friend.." she started.

"He was my friend too!" He returned, this time all the anger gone from his tone and replaced with hurt.

He looked down, "He was my friend too, Raven. I betrayed him so many times and still, look what he has done, what they both have done, for me. For us".

Raven stepped forward and placed her hand on Johns shoulder.

"I know, John. I'm sorry. But that's why we can't be fighting with each other. We need to work together. Do you need forgiveness? Cause you have it. Being up here, I don't know, maybe it means we have a second chance. Let's not waste it" Ravens sass was now washed down to a genuine tone.

John looked up at her, "Okay.." He agreed.

Echo was in her room, moving things around once again to better fit her liking.

She had pulled a desk into her room from another.

She sat down at it, exploring it.

In one of the bottom drawers, she found a journal.

She placed it on the desk, running her fingers over the front of it.

Maybe keeping a journal would be good for her.

She could write to Roan, to Bellamy, maybe that was her chance at redeeming herself.

She could track her progress, her accomplishments. Her dreams. In her new home.

She set it aside and went to scout for a pen.

While she was searching, she heard Raven and John speaking.

She stayed out of sight, listening.

After John left to return to Emori, Raven stayed.

Looking out the window.

"Raven?" Echos soft tone came from right behind Raven, making her jump.

She turned to face her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.." Echo stepped next to Raven.

"They saved us again" Echo pointed out.

Raven laughed slightly. "Yeah, they did"

"What an honorable death. I admire that" She said, a faint hint of sadness in her tone.  
After what she did, Echo no longer felt honorable.

Raven looked up to Echo, "You know, I hated grounders in the beginning, after Finn and then after what happened at Mount Weather. I wanted nothing more than revenge. But, I think I understand now. I'm not saying the actions were justified, but I understand. You see, I don't think we're that different" Raven spoke softly.

Echo looked over to Raven, taking in her words.

She returned her gaze back out the window.

"The way things were down there, they seem so small. so faint and distant, so foreign, from way up here. I heard what you said to John. I agree, I think this will be our second chance. One we will take and make wonderful, for their honor" Echo said proudly.

-  
 ** _R & R is always appreciated! :) Ah I feel so emotional about this chapter. But I'm so excited about it. Little spoiler alert, Bellarke will be in the next chapter. I hope you're all enjoying it! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5, The Radio

"Our fight is not over" Bellamy repeated as he carried Clarke back towards the lab, so he could tend to her.  
 _They were alive.  
_ Bellamy knew that, with Clarke, they could find a way to survive this.  
But Bellamy Blake, a night blood? Rang in his head.  
He couldn't help but laugh at the thought.  
Once he got her to the lab, he began to get her out of the suit.  
Her skin had red patches, but all in all, she didn't look that bad.  
He had honestly seen her in worse shape.  
He began to carefully wash her exposed skin, tending to and bandaging any open wounds.  
Picking her up, he placed her to rest in a bed.  
While she rested, Bellamy explored the different levels of Becca's bunker.  
There was a kitchen, one that looked too modern and nice to be hidden under a destroyed world.  
They had enough food and water in the bunker to last them close to two years, if they were smart about it.  
Clarke had told him that, planning out all different scenarios for them.  
 _Was she planning this all along_? The idea popped into Bellamy's mind.  
But he went back to exploring.  
The bunker had, of course the lab and was stocked with a decent amount of medical supplies.  
It had bedrooms, rec rooms, a small library.  
And it was equipped with enough tech that they could build their life here.

Clarke was out for six days.  
That gave Bellamy time to prepare their rooms, check all the tech and even fool around with the pool table.  
On the sixth day, Bellamy sat down to work on the radio.  
"Already, Reyes. I hope I can remember what you taught me" He mumbled to himself as he began fiddling with wires and such.  
Clarke woke with a bit of a start.  
 _She made it, she was alive._  
She looked around the room with a smile, feeling proud.  
 _But then it hit her._  
"Bellamy.." she whispered to herself.  
But she was sure it was never real.  
She surely hallucinated, or at least dreamt of him being there.  
The thought made Clarke sad.  
She lifted her hands to her face, lightly touching it.  
She was okay, it worked. The nightblood worked.  
Clarke looked around the brightly painted room she was in.  
 _The power was restored_. How?  
Clarke carefully slid off the bed, her feet touching the cool floor.  
She stumbled a bit when standing.  
Clarke made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall.  
She stepped into the room Bellamy was just in.  
Looking curiously at the work in progress on the table.  
She walked over to it, touching the radio that Bellamy was working on.  
"What the.." she started, not sure where this all came from.  
"You're finally awake, princess" Bellamy said happily as he walked in behind her.  
His voice made her jump.  
She spun around, "Bellamy?" she asked.  
She walked right into his arms. "You're actually here?" she asked again.  
Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke.  
"Of course, princess." he replied, pulling away so he could get a good look at her.  
She started to ask questions, but he stopped her.  
"You still need to take it easy, Clarke. Come on, let's get you some water" He said calmly as he led her from the room and down to the kitchen.  
Clarke looked around the kitchen, having the same thought about it's appearance.  
She sat down at the bar while Bellamy got her some water.  
He handed it to her and then leaned against the counter on his elbows, watching her.  
She sipped it slowly before continuing.  
"How are you here? Is everyone else okay?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.  
Bellamy held on to that for a moment, glad to finally see her awake.  
"I stayed behind. As far as I know, they are okay. I haven't been able to communicate with them.." He trailed off.  
"You weren't supposed to stay. This was my weight to bare.." She looked down.  
"I wasn't going to let you deal with this one on your own. Not again" Bellamy reached over, cupping his hand under Clarke's chin, making her look up at him again.  
"Clarke, we're alive. And your nightblood worked." He said with a smile and dropped his hand. "We can do this, Clarke. We can survive here until our friends come back" Bellamy said with a hopeful tone.  
 _If they could come back._  
The thought was something that weighed heavily in the back of their minds.  
They knew going up there was the only way, but coming back, well they had five years to figure it out.  
Clarke shook her head, "I know but you left two grounders in space, with Murphy" Clarke teased, giving Bellamy a small smile.  
"You were their leader" She added.  
Bellamy shook his head, "No Clarke. You're our leader. I couldn't lead them with out you"  
Bellamy walked around the bar and placed his hand on Clarke's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.  
She smiled up at him, placing her hand over his.  
"So, that radio you were working on.." Clarke began, not wanting to waste a minute of working time.  
"and the power. You did this all by yourself?" she asked.  
Bellamy gave her a smirk, "I guess I did pay attention to what Raven tried to teach us" He teased.  
Clarke shook her head, "Yeah, well maybe I should take a look at your work" she returned.  
Bellamy looked Clarke over.  
He knew she needed to rest but he also knew that wasn't going to happen.

Clarke watched as Bellamy adjusted a few things on the radio.  
"You think this is gonna work?" Clarke asked, hovering over Bellamy's shoulder.  
"I think you should sit down and we will see. But I'm sure it will" Bellamy said, feeling confident about it as he pulled out the chair beside him.  
As she sat, her arm brushed his and they locked eyes for a moment.  
"Uh, yeah, so let's see.." Bellamy began, turning his attention to the radio.  
Bellamy leaned forward, "Kane? Jaha?" He spoke into the radio.  
They waited for a moment, but were only met with slight static.  
Bellamy shook his head, "No, that can't be right" He protested.  
He clicked in on the radio again, "Kane, come in. Can you hear us?"  
Clarke gave him a look, "Maybe it's too soon to contact them.." she offered.  
But Bellamy wanted to know Octavia was safe.  
Clarke was safe, his friends were safe, now he needed to know if Octavia was safe.  
Bellamy was starting to get worked up.  
"Damn it, Kane! Jaha! Is anyone there?!" He called desperately into the radio.  
"Bellamy.." Clarke said softly.  
"No, Clarke. I did everything that Raven told me! Why isn't it working!" his tone was harsh, but Clarke understood.  
"Kane, it's Bellamy. Come in" He repeated a few more times.  
"Damn it!" He called out, slamming his hands onto the table, dragging all the extra parts off the table as he stood up.  
"I need to know she's safe" He began as he paced back and forth.  
"I'm sure she is.." Clarke started as she stood.  
"Octavia is in a bunker full of grounders! Angry ones who hate each other. Clarke I'm not sure of anything anymore!" Bellamys voice broke.  
He knew the risk of leaving her in that bunker when he decided to take the team to save Raven.  
But he was so confident that they could make contact.  
Now that there was nothing from them, Bellamy was beginning to second guess that.  
 _What if something happened? What if the bunker wasn't safe? Or the Grounders did something?_  
All these things bounced around in Bellamy's mind.  
"Bellamy.." Clarke started once again, walking in front of him and placing her hands on his arms.  
"Octavia is strong, she's smart. She can handle herself and you know that. Do you know why?" Clarke asked, looking up at Bellamy.  
He looked down to her, tilting his head. He gave her a look, taking in her words.  
"Because you taught her that. You taught her how to be strong, how to take care of herself. How to be so unapologetically herself. That's all because of you, Bellamy" Clarke dropped her hands from his arms and instead gently took his hands in hers.  
"You taught Octavia how to be a leader. You showed her how to take risks and how to defend herself. If anyone can handle a bunker full of Grounders, it's certainly Octavia." Clarke let go of Bellamy's hands, but continued.  
"We will keep trying. It will work" Clarke said confidently.  
Bellamy looked down into her eyes.  
 _This was why Clarke was such a great leader.  
_ "I know, Clarke. I just can't fail her.." He reached down, brushing a hair away from Clarkes face, letting his fingers gently caress her cheek.  
"I couldn't fail you either.."  
The gentle touch made Clarke shiver and she leaned up closer to Bellamy.  
But the moment was interrupted.  
"Bellamy?" the voice broke the silence of the moment.  
 _It came from the radio._

 _-  
 **R & R is always appreciated! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and the little Bellarke bits. I'm so excited for this series (And can you tell I love my cliffhangers a bit much?) **  
_


	6. Chapter 6, Problem Solved

Bellamy was just inches away from Clarke.

 _He wanted to kiss her._

He wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms, kiss her and go far away from all of their problems.

He had thought about it before, kissing her.

He thought about it when she forgave him, for all he had done.

He thought about it when they finished things at Mount Weather, he thought about it when he left her after it.

The thought had crossed his mind plenty of times and he let go of those chances.

That would not be a problem again, he told himself.

But as he leaned in to kiss her, the voice broke the moment.

"Bellamy, is that you?" The stern voice repeated into the radio.

"Kane.." Bellamy mumbled, as he looked down at Clarke.

Her eyes widened as she smiled back up at him.

Bellamy rushed over to sit down in front of the radio.

"Kane, yeah I'm here. Can you hear us?" He spoke into the radio.

Clarke came around to sit beside Bellamy, listening in.

The radio produced static at first, before his voice came in again.

Marcus was standing in the bunkers office, the main area for controlling everything that went on with the bunker.

He was going over some plans with Jaha.

Octavia would be the leader, of course, but she looked to Kane for guidance.

He helped her, just like always.

And she, reluctantly, came to Jaha for advice as well.

She didn't exactly trust him, but Kane did.

So Octavia gave him a chance.

Besides, he had plenty of time down here to redeem himself.

Octavia had just stepped out to talk to Indra, when Bellamy came in.

Their radio was also static at first.

Kane walked over, sitting down and scooting the chair in.

"Was that someone's voice?" Jaha asked, walking over to stand by Kane.

"It sounded like it" Kane answered, clicking in on the radio.

"Who's there?" He asked, but the radio only returned a few crackling noises.

Kane and Jaha looked at each other.

"Maybe it was just some sort of interference?" Jaha offered.

But Kane knew it had to be something else.

Kane adjusted the radio a bit,

"Kane, come in" Bellamy said over the radio, his voice fading out with the static.

"Bellamy?" Jaha said out loud.

"Kane, Jaha! Is anyone there!" his voice was clear now.

"They're alive.." Kane said happily.

Jaha placed a hand on Kane's shoulder, laughing proudly.

"Bellamy?" Kane spoke into the radio.

"Kane, yeah I'm here. Can you hear us?" Bellamy came through again.

"Yes, Bellamy. We can hear you." Marcus replied.

"Are you safe? Where are you?" he added.

Bellamy looked to Clarke, smiling.

Clarke leaned in to speak into the radio, "Yes, we're safe"

"Clarke?" Jaha returned.

"You all made it? Raven's plan worked?" Jaha now spoke into the radio.

"Well, not exactly. We're still on the ground.." Clarke began.

"It's a long story, Kane. I don't know how much time we have.. where is Octavia?" Bellamy asked.

"She's fine, Bellamy. She's not here right now, she just stepped out to talk to Indra" Kane said, looking up to Jaha.

"I'll go and find her" He offered, leaving to room.

Marcus nodded to him.

"Marcus, is my Mom there? Is she okay?" Clarke asked.

"Abby is fine. She's been worried about you. Now tell me, why are you on the ground? What happened to Raven's plan?" He asked, a little worried about their plan.

Clarke gave Marcus a brief run down of the situation.

The bumps they ran into with the pod, how Clarke stayed behind to make sure everyone was safe and how Bellamy refused to leave without her.

"So Abby did it? The nightblood worked? And the others..They made it back to the Ark?" He asked, his tone taking on a bit of wonder at what the kids has done.

He used the term kids, loosely.

When he helped on the plans to send The 100 to the ground, they were just kids.

But now, they were so much more.

"Well, we haven't been able to make contact with them yet, but I'm sure they are fine" Bellamy replied.

"Alright, maybe Thelonious will know how to contact them" Kane offered.

"Sounds like a plan" Bellamy said happily.

Kane smiled.

He could sense the slight frustration in Clarke's voice when she told him that Bellamy stayed behind for her.

But he was so proud of Bellamy. He knew he would do the same for Abby.

"As soon as we know that it's safe, we will come to you" Clarke looked to Bellamy who smiled at the thought of seeing his sister.

"Take your time, we aren't going anywhere" Kane teased.

Octavia was standing with Indra when Jaha came in.

Some of the grounders shifted around angrily at the sight of him.

"It's not wise for you to be here." Indra threatened.

But Octavia could tell it was something important by the look on his face.

She raised her hand to Indra and she backed off.

"What is it?" She asked, turning to face him now as he lingered in the doorway.

"Octavia... It's Bellamy. He's on the radio. He's asking for you" Jaha pulled the door open more.

Her eyes lit up, she turned to Indra. "Keep running through everything with them, I'll be back"

Octavia rushed out the door, not waiting on Jaha to lead her.

"Is Octavia keeping the peace in there?" Bellamy asked just as she came into the room.

The sound of her brothers voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

For awhile, she thought she would never hear that again.

Marcus stood up, letting her sit there.

"Well, Big Brother, I'd say I'm doing a good job" Octavia was trying to be sarcastic, but her voice showed all of her emotions.

Bellamy smiled brightly, "O? Is that you?" He asked.

"Well who else would it be?" she teased,

"I love you too, O" Bellamy said quickly, before she could say anything else.

He had missed the opportunity before, he wasn't gonna miss it again.

Octavia smiled, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm doing it, Bellamy. I'm leading them, like you said." She said proudly.

Bellamy looked over to Clarke for a moment,

"I knew you would, O." he said happily.

The radio began to crackle.

Bellamy tried to adjust it on his end and Marcus stepped up to do the same.

"I think we're about to lose you.. Bellamy.. talk soon" the words came broken up.

Bellamy let out a sigh, leaving the radio alone.

He knew she was safe, that was all that mattered.

Clarke looked down, sad she didn't get to talk to her Mother.

But at least she knew she was okay.

They were both relieved at knowing the bunker was secure.

That would be enough for today.

"You're gonna have to put your Reyes skills to work, Bellamy. I need to talk to my Mom before we make you a nightblood.." Clarke started, watching Bellamys expression.

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly at the mention of him being a nightblood.

"I'll get it fixed. However, the nightblood idea...that's something we will talk about later" he teased, looking over to her.

"But this.." he started, leaning in, "this is a right now problem" he said softly, reaching up to softly caress her face once again.

She swallowed hard.

The feeling of his rough, warm hand on her cheek sent shivers down her spine once again.

"What problem?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

That only made Bellamy smile brighter.

"This.." he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss, _their first kiss_ , was soft and gentle.

When Bellamy pulled away, the feeling lingered on her lips.

She felt a rush of heat flood her cheeks.

Bellamy's cheeks turned pink as well and he gave her his infamous boyish smile.

"Problem solved" Clarke said teasingly.

Bellamy sat back, nodding.

"Problem solved" he agreed.

-

 _ **R & R is always appreciated! I hope that you all enjoy this little chapter! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7, I Feel Safe

_"Day 10._

 _Roan,_

 _Things are, different, in space. We were wrong about Skaikru._

 _We were so wrong. This world, it's so new._

 _Things are better here, there is another way._

 _I so wish that you could be here to see it. I know you always had more hope for our future, you were so different from your Mother. I admired that and I am sorry I failed you._

 _I will make my life here better._

 _\- E"_

Echo let out a sigh as she finished her first letter of the day.  
She turned the page of the journal and began her next.

 _"Day 10._

 _Bellamy,_

 _We are doing well, I wish I could say the same for you and Clarke._

 _Raven is working on establishing some sort of communication with the ground._

 _I admire her for her knowledge._

 _Monty as well._

 _They are good people. Your people._

 _I will do my best to honor them"_

 _-E"_

When she was finished, she closed up the journal.  
The spine of the journal was worn and bent, she rolled the journal up a bit and placed it in the drawer of her desk.  
Just in time too.  
"Come in" Echo called before Raven could even knock.  
The group had formed a ritual.  
Every morning, Raven would make her rounds, checking in on everyone.  
After that, Monty would go with Raven to work on mech things.  
Harper and Emori would read for a bit.  
John and Echo spent a little bit of time working out.  
"Damn, you do have it down" Raven joked as she pushed the door open.  
Echo stood, stretching. "Well you make it easy" she returned.  
Her tone was light hearted, which seemed foreign to her.  
"Everything good here?" Raven asked, crossing her arms as she looked over the tall grounder.  
Echo nodded, "Yep. Everything is fine... any new updates on the ground?" she asked.  
Echo loved it here, it was new and adventurous and even magical.  
But as much as she loved it, she missed the ground.  
Even though she felt that she betrayed them, she still had people in the bunker.  
She cared about her people.  
Raven shook her head, "Not yet. Jaha had communication with the ground for only a short time when the rest of the Ark came down. Monty is helping me to restore  
that, but we aren't exactly sure what has gone wrong with it" Raven sounded frustrated.  
"You're smart, Raven. You have fixed worse. You can do this" Echo said reassuringly.  
 _But it was odd to her, she sounded like Bellamy._  
Raven just gave her a slight smile, "We'll keep working on it"  
Raven turned and left Echo's room.  
Echo let out a sigh and sat down on her bed. She carefully pulled her shoes on.

"John!" Emori called out with a laugh as she chased him around their room.  
"Come on, Emori. Gotta do better than that!" John teased.  
He ran in circles around their desk, holding on to her pants and shoes.  
"Damn it, Murphy. I'm supposed to meet Harper in a few minutes" she almost caught him that time, but she ended up clutching air instead of him.  
He jumped up on their bed.  
"Your friendship is odd, just pointing that out" John smirked.  
Emori swatted at his legs, prying her shoes from his hands and then her pants.  
"She's nice. I like reading with her. It's calm and relaxing, something I've never know"  
Emori was slightly defensive of hopped down, sitting on the bed.  
"It's still odd" John pointed out.  
Emori rolled her eyes, pulling her pants up and securing the button on them.  
John snatched up her shoes again and she gave him a frustrated huff.  
But he shook his head, motioning for her to sit down.  
He pulled her legs across his lap, "It's odd, but I'm glad you're enjoying it here" he started again, carefully sliding her shoes on for her.  
She gave him a smile. "Thank you".  
John pulled her up onto his lap, leaning up and kissing her softly.  
He kept his arms wrapped around her, holding her closely for a few minutes.  
"John.." Emori began.  
But he shook his head, not wanting the moment to get too sappy.  
"I know, you gotta go" He helped her off his lap and stood.  
He walked her over to the door, opening it for her.  
"Have a good day, hunny" John teased.  
She nudged him with her shoulder.  
He leaned down and kissed her one more time before she left.  
Raven was walking into the room when she heard Monty.  
"Damn it!" Monty called out as he fiddled with the comms system.  
"What's going on?" She asked, coming over to stand beside him.  
"They system looks like it's completely fried" Monty said, looking to Raven.  
But Raven had a calm look on her face.  
"Okay, so we just rebuild it" Raven said casually as she took in the damage.  
"You really have lost it" Monty mumbled to himself.  
Raven just laughed.  
"Remember, you spent most of your time up here cooking up moonshine with Jasper, not working as a Mechanic. These kind of obstacles just come with the territory. We can handle them" Raven nudged his shoulder.  
"But we made damn good moonshine" Monty teased.  
"Okay, yeah I'll give you that." Raven laughed. "Why don't you take a break, I'll look over what's going on here?" Raven offered.  
"No that's okay. I don't wanna stop. I want contact with the ground" Monty insisted.  
So Raven let him continue helping.  
Teaching him a few of her tricks.  
Monty was smart, he could do this, he just needed to pick up the routine of being a Mechanic.  
But the urgency of making contact weighed in their minds, even as they joked.  
Monty and Raven were smart, but they weren't doctors.  
If anything happened, they would need help.  
"Do you think they made it?" Monty spoke up.  
Raven let out a sigh, leaning back.  
"Well, that bunker had enough food and water for two years. Bellamy had a little knowledge on the mechanics. So, if Clarke made it back, they should be able to survive." Raven looked to Monty.  
"But you aren't certain of it" Monty continued.  
Raven shook her head.  
Bellamy and Clarke would be in the same position as them.  
They could handle themselves to an extent, but eventually they would need mech help.  
"I don't know for sure. But I'm hoping they did." Raven went back to working.  
They worked for the rest of the day on the system.

Echo woke at her normal time.  
Sitting up on the edge of her bed, she lifted her arms in the air to stretch.  
She rubbed at the back of her neck as she stood, walking over to her desk.  
She pulled open the drawer, the creaking joints filled her small room.  
She pulled out her journal and pen.  
Echo flipped through the letters she had written, talking about her experiences, what she had done to help and how nice things were.  
But she felt guilty and slightly sad this morning.  
She brushed it off as a bad night's sleep and went on with her letters.

 _"Day 11._

 _Roan,_

 _Our first week passed by quickly. Everyone rushed to get things ready here._

 _But now, things are starting to slow down._

 _We feel safe here._

 _I feel safe._

 _\- E"_

Echo was going through her ritual again.  
She flipped the page to start on Bellamy's letter.

 _"Day 11._

 _We're all safe here, Bellamy. Are you?_

 _-E"  
_  
Echo looked at what she had written.  
She ran her fingers over the words, slightly smudging the fresh ink.  
She let out a sigh, closing the journal and sliding it into her drawer.  
Echo stood, waiting to hear the knock on her door from Raven.  
 _But she never came._

 ** _R & R is always appreciated! I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am :)_**


End file.
